Substitute Teacher
by FanfictionRulesMyLife
Summary: Reid goes and does an undercover case. The team goes and do the same case and don't know that they're on the same case. They barely know anything about Reid's case. ONESHOT!


**A/N: This is most likely a one or two-shot! This does nothing with my story "Mommy Kate" just an idea that popped in my head. **

8 am

"We got a new case sir." Penelope Garcia told her boss on her way to the conference room. Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner looked up and nodded. He got up and started walked into the room. All the seats were occupied but Reid's. The team looked worried but thought he was late.

"Has anyone called Reid?" Derek Morgan asked. Everyone nodded no. Everyone looked at Hotch.

"He's on his own case right now." Hotch explained. The team looked confused.

"You let him go on his own case alone. Don't you know that he's a trouble magnet?" Emily Prentiss asked. That made Morgan look more worried.

"Sorry but it wasn't my idea. Strauss made him do it. Yes, I know he's a trouble magnet but its just an undercover case. He can't get int that much trouble." Hotch explained more.

"Do you at least know where he is?" David Rossi asked. **(A/N: I'm confused is it Dave Rossi or David Rossi? Please review if you know. Thank you)** Hotch nodded no.

"All I know is that he's in an undercover case. Strauss told me I couldn't know that much because of the CIA's orders. We can't even contact him. They took his phone and gave him an temporary phone that the CIA can monitor. Sorry Garcia no tracing." Hotch explained at lot more.

"Are you serious. He could be in trouble and we don't know! I'm going to Strauss and making her tell me where is Reid!" Jennifer "JJ" Jaraeu said angril. She stood up.

"I'm coming too!" Morgan said and stood up too. They started to walk to the exit.

"That will not be done." Erin Strauss said walking in front of the angry two. "No you two will sit down and listen to what I am aloud to tell all of you." Erin said as she sat down. "As you know Dr. Spencer Reid is on his own case undercover. He is a substitute teacher in a school we are not aloud to know. Thats all I know." Erin said. "Now continue your normal work. Good day." Erin said and left.

"At least he's safe in a school" JJ said in relief. Morgan nodded.

"Now let me present the case." Garcia said and stood up.

* * *

><p>Reid was siting in his temporary home getting all the stuff ready for his classes tomorrow. His temporary phone started ringing. "Hello?" He answered.<p>

"Dr. Reid are you ready for tomorrow?" The CIA agent asked.

"Yes. I am all set. I'll call for back up if I find him. Goodbye" Reid said and hung up. He had a wig and fake glasses. He was going to be teaching science. He couldn't contact anyone because of the fucking CIA orders. HE checked his time. _9:00. _He knew he had to get ready now and leave before 15 minutes before 9:30 or he was going to late on his first day. So he got up and changed. He picked up his phone and his keys and left.

At School

Reid walked into the school and was met by Principle Medford. **(A/N: My principle) **"You must be Dr. Reid. Nice to meet you and thank you for substituting for Mr. Klorsh. He usually never gets sick. So let me show you to your classroom. " Principle Medford said and started to walk.

"Um Principle Medford I have to talk to you first. Can we go to you office? Thank you." Reid said. Principle Medford looked confused and nodded. She walked to her office and opened the door. Reid walked in closed the door and blinds. He showed his badge. "Hi let me fully introduce myself." Reid said removing his wig and glasses and setting them on the table. "I am SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm doing a undercover work because one of the students in this school are killing. Please just act like i'm just a regular substitute thank you." Reid said. Principle Medford nodded.

"So you know where the class is and where the teacher lounge is?" Principle Medford asked. Reid nodded as he put his wig and glasses back on. He had a lab coat over his vest and his gun was hidden good to. The bell rang.

"I must be going. Thank you for you cooperation." Reid said and left.

* * *

><p><span>12:30 pm<span>

"Hi i am Unit Chief, SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is SSA Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and Jennifer Jareau. " Hotch said and shook the Police Chief's hand.

"HI I am Officer Begens. Thank you for flying to Texas and helping us with this case." Officer Begens said. Hotch nodded.

"Have you talked to the families yet." JJ asked. Begens nodded no.

"They won't talk to us because they wanted to talk to you guys." Begens explained. Hotch nodded.

"JJ talk to Jacob's family. Morgan talk to Harry's family. Prentiss talk to Jeremey's family. David, you and me start the geologic profile." Hotch ordered and the team nodded.

* * *

><p><span>12:30<span>  
>Reid sat alone at a table thinking about each kid he look at. Then someone touched his shoulder. He jumped and the lady laughed. "Holy Shit you scared me...uh?" Reid said.<p>

"Call me Megan. You looked lonely so I thought about joining you. So what were you thinking about?" Megan asked. Reid thought about what to say.

"Stress from home and work." Reid said. He thought about how the principle was acting weird. She looked mad when he showed his badge. When he told her that he thought it was the students she looked relieved. "Holy Shit it was the Principle." Reid muttered.

"What was that?" Megan asked. He removed his coat, wig, and glasses. Megan gasped.

"Where is Medford?" Reid asked. Megan thought and remember.

"When I was talking you she was walking to the exit." Megan said. Reid smiled a thank you smile and ran.

* * *

><p><span>1:15 pm.<span>  
>Hotch looked at the map. "Morgan get the rest of the team. David and me will check out the 1st dumpsite and you, JJ, and Emily check out the 2nd one." Hotch ordered. Morgan nodded and went to find his teammates. Hotch grabbed the keys and started walking to the car and saw a women running with a gun. He grabbed his gun instantly but noticed the lady didn't notice. "Ma'am!" Hotch called out. The women looked.<p>

"What!" She growled. She saw Reid and the other cops. "Holy Shit have to go." The women said and left. The rest of the team came out and saw Hotch with his gun out.

"What's wrong Hotch?" Morgan asked. Hotch nodded nothing. Then Reid and a few other cops ran past them. Morgan looked surprised, "Reid?" Morgan asked. The team looked at his direction and looked surprised.

"What the hell..." Emily said.

* * *

><p><span>1:20 pm <span>

Reid ran past the team. He heard Morgan say his name but he had to catch Virginia Medford. "Virginia stop!" Reid yelled. Reid ran as fast as he did when he was chased by bullies. He tackled Virginia down the hill. The team were screaming his name. Morgan was running down the hill towards them. Virginia got up and was looking for her gun. Reid opened his eyes. He could feel blood dripping down his head.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled. Reid got up and Virginia started running. She left her gun. "Reid!" Morgan called again. Reid ignored it and ran after Virginia. Morgan saw them and ran after them. He started running faster he was only a few feet away. _Damn Reid! You run hella fast. _Morgan thought. Emily was right behind him. They saw Reid look at the ocean at the side of him. Reid ran faster and tackled Virginia towards the water. Virginia and Reid started fighting. Reid punched her in the face which cased her to black out. They were about to touch the bottom of the noticed the bodies but he couldn't hold breath that much anymore. He picked up Virginia and started swimming toward the top. He threw Virginia out first and and breathed.

"Reid!" The teamed yelled. He turned and saw the whole team there.

"Virginia dumped all the bodies here." Reid said and went back underwater.

"Damnit Reid!" Morgan yelled and jumped into the water. JJ removed her heels and jumped in too. Morgan and JJ saw Reid swimming with a body. Reid saw them and pointed to the pile of bodies. Morgan and JJ each grabbed a body and swam up. They gave the bodies to Hotch and Emily. They went back underwater and got the last to bodies. They got up and looked around. Reid was missing still.

"Where the hell is Reid now?" JJ asked.

"He went back to the water. He said there was one more body." Hotch explained.

"Is she the unsub we were looking for?" Morgan asked. Hotch nodded.

"Jacob's , Henry's , and Jeremey's bodies are here." Hotch said pointing to the bodies. Reid then appeared out of nowhere. He threw another body and got up. He started coughing.

* * *

><p><span>Afterwards<span>  
>"And you said he wouldn't get in that much trouble." Emily said smirking.<p>

"At least he didn't get put in the hospital once again." Hotch said slightly smiling.

Morgan and JJ were with Reid while they were check his head. "Damn Reid you run fast." Morgan said smiling proudly. They were still wet from getting the bodies.

"Yeah how do you run so fast?" Emily asked joining the conversation.

"When I was in high school. I would run home from school. Bullies would chase me. For the first week they caught me. But weeks after that they couldn't catch until..." Reid said not finishing that.

"I'm sorry..." Emily said. Then a cop came.

"Dr. Reid you're phone and everything is in your room. This case is officially over and you may return to your team." The cop said and left.

"So when we get back from this case we'll go and get some drinks. You guys in?" Morgan asked. JJ and Emily nodded. "

"Come on Reid." JJ pleaded.

"Sure." Reid said.

"Did I just hear Reid say yes to drinks?" Hotch asked surprised. Reid nodded.

"Then hurry up and get me to my apartment or i'll might change my mind." Reid said smiling.

**A/N: Tada! Please read my Mommy Kate story, I update weekly so check it out. More oneshots coming out soon!  
><strong>**-FanfictionRulesMyLife.**


End file.
